So What If You're A Werewolf?
by Michieru
Summary: It is 1975 and one girl has become very fond of Remus Lupin. *Mild Spoilers on Remus Lupin*
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter. HP is copyright to JKRowling.

Chapter one: Surprising Acquaintance

    She staggered at a slow pace off the Hogwarts Express, her plain brown eyes seeking for a pair of vivid eyes. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts and she hoped it to be her last. Her mind triggered the humiliation she had received the past year because of her muggle parents. She had tried to keep it a secret, but Severus had blandly leaked it to the whole school. Now it was September again, and she was forced to go back. Only one reason lingered in her mind; that little speck of hope urged her to come back.  
    First years always seemed excited but she wasn't. A letter had mysteriously arrived in her bedroom windowsill late at night; she had been accepted to Hogwarts. Greatly confused on what Hogwarts was, she had felt a need to stay with her normal school, the only place she felt she fit in. Her parent explained that it was a school. She wasn't stupid, she knew every school in the country and Hogwarts was not one of them. Her parents, being muggles, urged her to contemplate the idea of going and it was impossible to argue with her parents.  
    Now, she stood at the exact place she had for the past two years, right in front of Hogwarts. Her tender heart had opened at first glance of his perfect face; she had the urge to just sweep him in her arms and hold him forever. The only two friends she had at Hogwarts warned her of an agile mind, that she should get to know him better. But how could she? He was a year ahead of her and she was nowhere near pretty.  
    "Miss Ashfyre, I would like a word with you. Meet me after the Sorting Ceremony." It was Professor McGonagall. You could never tell if being called by Gryffindor's Prefect was ever a good sign or a bad sign; you just had to pray she never calls you.  
    _Great, now what did I do? I'll just have to wait and see, and I was hoping to look for Remus._  
    The whole Sorting Ceremony had been quite sluggish to her; it seemed to take forever to get through it. But time still flies, and soon she found herself standing in Professor McGonagall's office, she didn't look too pleased, but then again, she never did.  
    "Mrs. Ashfyre, it had come to my attention last year, and the 2 previous years before that, that you were quite an exceptional student, so I will be placing you in two 5th year level classes, with permission from you of course. Your parents have already been contacted and they have agreed to this. Now it is only for you to confirm it." It was the first true smile she had seen on Professor McGonagall's stern face. "You will be taking Divination and Defense Against Dark Arts with 5th year students."  
    Her heart pounded against her chest. Even the idea made her skin jump from under her robe. "I'd love to, Professor McGonagall!"  
    "Then it's set." Professor McGonagall handed her a piece of parchment paper. "That is your new schedule. Run along now, class begins soon."

    She quickly walked into Defense Against Dark Arts class, overjoyed by the news. Nothing could keep her from being happy this year. Nothing except the face of Severus staring right at her and the crude mudblood comment he gave as she entered.  
    Her eyes watered as she turned around, only to bump into someone. She murmured an apology, bent down to pick up her books and then began wiping eyes as the sound of Severus's laugh choked at her confidence. Every book she picked up slipped out of her lap as the laugh ringed in her head. Soon, her piles of books were nowhere to be seen, on the floor or in her lap.  
    "Are you alright? Don't let that oaf get to you." A kind voice assured her. He reached out a hand and helped her up, then handed her books to her. "Here are your books." He had a smile on his face. "If he ever gives you anymore trouble, just call me and I'll go beat him up for you."  
    I nodded, barely looking up. _Now where am I going to sit? No one will want to sit with me now. They know I'm a mudblood._  
    As if he had heard her thoughts, he offered her a seat. "You're new aren't you? I've never seen you before. Say, I don't have a partner this year, seeing my three best friends aren't taking the same classes as me, would you like to be my partner?"  
    She nodded.  
    The two quickly walked into class and sat down near the back. He knew they should probably keep clear of both Severus and Lucius.  
    "So, what's you're name?" He asked, seeing her drift off into space. "I'd liked like to know my partner's name, how else are we going to be friends?"  
    He's so nice. "It's Sylvir, Sylvir Ashfyre, yours?"  
    "Sylvir," he repeated. "Nice to meet you, Sylvir. I'm Remus Lupin."  
    Sylvir jumped at his name. She turned to see Remus questioning her. _This whole time, she had concentrated on brooding over the fact that she was having a class with Severus, she hadn't realized who the kind person had been._ "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, too. And thank for picking up my books."  
    "Ah, it was no big deal."  
    "Ahem. Class will now begin. Welcome to another year of Defense Against Dark Arts. As you know, I am Profe..." That was all she heard. Her eyes kept glancing at Remus, who was sitting right next to her. _So close, I'd never expected him to notice me, let alone talk to me. But here I am, sitting next to Remus!_ Her heart felt warm the whole day, and days after that. Defense Against Dark Arts was the only class she ever looked forward to.

  



	2. The Premonition

Long time since I updated huh? Well, I had finished it long time ago... It's just that I totally forgot about FF.net ;; 

Chapter two: The Premonition

"Remus talks about you a lot," James said as he was walking towards Divination class with Sylvir, making her blush deeply.  
"Really?"  
"Well, yeah. He's surprised a 4th year student like you could keep up in Defense Against Dark Arts class. He could barely keep up last year, spent all his time planning practical jokes with us." The light pink color around her face turned deep red.  
She sat down in her assigned seat and looked at the ceramic bowls lying in front of her, they were filled with water.  
"Class," Professor Trelawney called out and the room went silent. "Today we are going to try scribing in water. I know most of you won't see anything today, and I'm not expecting any of you to either. Do not break the bowl and don't try anything foolish, Mr. Black." The last sentence was said with a slight glance at Sirius making his face turn red. "By the time this unit is over, you all should be able to scribe with water and this will be in your final exam. Now clear your minds and begin to scribe. Extra water is available on request, so is another bowl, Mr. Potter."  
Most of the class groaned. No one was good at Divination.  
For the rest of the class, Sylvir tried scribing, but to no avail. Half the time she became frustrated at the water, the other half she spent daydreaming. Her mind was never clear. _Frustration and swoon are two of the hardest feelings to get rid of! How can we see in water? All I see is my reflection!_  
Class was over soon, and she had encountered nothing but her own reflection. Then she saw a slight flicker, followed by a silhouette of a four-legged animal near the Womping Willow. Her eyes narrowed as the bowl mesmerized her. The water flickered once again and she saw herself, fear on her face and blood in her hands. The silhouette emerged and the figure was clear, it's teeth sharp as a knife, and then a scream.  
"Miss Ashfyre!" Sylvir quickly looked up to see a troubled pair of eyes that belonged to Professor Trelawney. "Are you alright? You screamed. Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"  
"No, I'm fine and I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey," she lied, she was anything but fine, the premonition scared her. Quickly grabbing her books, she hurried to the door before Professor Trelawney could say anything more, trailed by the eyes of the students who had just arrived.  
For the rest of the day, she tried not to think about what happened in Divination class, especially with a quidditch match going on. She had to cheer James on, and she would get a chance to see Remus.

"What's troubling you?" She looked at Remus sitting beside her. "You're usually cheering louder than the whole crowd, you haven't said a thing tonight and Gryffindor's in the lead 70 to 10."  
"It's nothing, really. Just something in Divination class."  
"What happened in Divination class?" She knew she shouldn't have told him, he would ask about it, just telling him a broad answer didn't satisfy him.  
"It's nothing okay!" She snapped back and then tears flooded her eyes. "Excu- Excuse me." She stuttered and then left.  
"Sylvir! Wait!" Remus cried, running after her.  
She ran the whole way, even ignoring Professor McGonagall's shout for her to stop running. She didn't stop until she reached the Fat Lady. "Serpensortia." The word was said between hiccups.  
"I'm sorry, that was last-" Before Fat Lady could finish her sentence; Sylvir had tore back down the hall.  
"Mr. Lupin, what is the matter with Miss Ashfyre?" Professor McGonagall asked quite sternly on Sylvir's behavior.  
"I don't know. It was probably my fault, I asked her what was wrong and I shouldn't have. It was stupid of me," Lupin said apologetically. "I was just trying to cheer her up, but I guessed I approached the matter indirectly by forcing something out of her."  
"Well, go then." Remus's eyes opened in surprise, it was the first time he had heard Professor McGonagall stay calm after a student just waltzed past her.  
"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." With that, he ran to the staircase, only to find Sylvir coming down it and zipping past him towards the girl's rest room.  
She stood glaring at herself in front of the mirror, her eyes red from crying. Dipping her right hand along with a piece of tissue paper into the water, she used her left to dry out her eyes.  
"Sylvir," Remus called from the outside. "What's wrong?"  
"Leave me alone." The water splashed her face. She wiped her face with the tissue paper, and then took a dry one.  
"Look," Remus began. He had walked in. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he continued. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm sorry, don't cry. Your pretty face isn't meant to be all blotchy."  
She stopped. He had complimented her looks; people didn't do that unless they liked you. "You shouldn't be sorry." She turned around to look at him. "I'm the one who yelled at you." She stepped closer to him. "I was scared." She was now leaning her face against him. "So scared that I may have killed someone." The tears began again, this time she wasn't running away from anyone, she was right where she wanted to be.  
"Tell me what happened."  
"Not here, it's just too depressing in the restroom. How about we take a walk?"  
He smiled and nodded as she pulled away, but he kept his arms around her. _Such a perfect feeling, why am I crying?_ She thought as they walked out of the rest room, out of Hogwarts and past the screams from the quidditch stadium.  
Sylvir stopped as they neared the Womping Willow, "I don't feel like walking, let's just sit down and enjoy the view of the pond."  
He agreed and the two sat down.  
"Well, I was in Divination class and we were scribing, right?" Sylvir began. She looked up at Remus, who was staring back down at her and blushed. "When it was almost time for the next class, something appeared in the bowl. Some gruesome things appeared and I wanted to look away, but it was as if I was in a trance. Anyway, what I saw was the shadow of something; it seemed like an animal at first. Then I saw myself, this is what scared me the most, I had blood on my hands and my face was-"  
She stopped as the arm around her tightened. The gaze of Remus was strong, forcing her to look back up, forcing her to lean closer. Without her mind knowing, her lips had met his. _So sweet and so soft_. Her mind wandered. She yelped as blood trailed from her lips. He had bitten her. Before she could say anything, Remus had licked away the blood, a kinky grin on his face.  
She pulled away and sat licking her lips and taste of Remus. Silence overcame the two and they didn't mind that. It wasn't long before Sylvir found her head neatly rested on Remus's shoulder and fell asleep. 


End file.
